Volviendo a empezar desde cero
by Sperare Miyuki
Summary: Tras el último ataque de Loki a la tierra pasan 3 años de tranquilidad en donde todo es nuevamente reconstruido, mas una noche en la misma base de S.H.I.E.L.D. en donde Loki apareció por primera vez aparece un ser femenino, idéntico a él con la diferencia de sus ojos color cielo y sus facciones que denotan el origen de su otro progenitor, ella pide ayuda a los vengadores.


**Espero y sea de su agrado esta historia... =)... Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al universo marvel.**

Introducción:

Tras el último ataque de Loki a la tierra pasan 3 años de tranquilidad en donde todo es nuevamente reconstruido, mas una noche en la misma base de S.H.I.E.L.D. en donde Loki apareció por primera vez aparece un ser femenino, idéntico a él con la diferencia de sus ojos color cielo y sus facciones que denotan el origen de su otro progenitor, ella pide ayuda a los vengadores ya que al parecer a ella la persiguen para desatar el Ragnarök por ser hija de Loky y la reencarnación de Hela la diosa del inframundo, Thor al verla se emociona por el gran parecido al de su difunto hermano pero al saber que el aun está vivo desata en el todos aquellos recuerdos que lo atan a su ex hermano, pero por alguna razón la joven lo desprecia… "como no odiarte si nos abandonaste a mi padre y a mí a nuestra suerte".

A veces hay que aprender a ver las dos versiones o caras de las monedas para entender por qué se hacen las cosas y aprender a empezar desde cero.

Pareja principal:

Thorki

Pero también habrá Stony y BrusClin

**Capitulo 1- apariciones Misteriosas.**

Se escuchaban disparos y rocas destruyéndose, dos personas corrían para evitar el ataque, un hombre de pelo oscuro y piel pálida que con sus grandes ojos verdes divisaba el final del camino mientras movía su mano derecha y pronunciaba conjuros en su lengua natal, con su mano izquierda sostenía fuertemente a una joven de apariencia igual a la de él con la diferencia de sus ojos color cielo y sus facciones faciales, ambos con una capa verde oscura cubriendo desde la cabeza con una capucha hasta llegar a los tovios, el hombre diviso en aquella planicie rocosa una cueva… "la encontré"… Se decía mentalmente mientras aceleraba el paso dejando atrás a sus persecutores, al llegar a la cueva se adentraron lo mas que pudieron, tomaron aire y siguieron avanzando se podía escuchar que los atacantes no pensaban darles tregua alguna, el hombre se detuvo nuevamente y se saco la capucha de su cabeza y tomo a la joven de los hombros.

-Hela, querida, escúchame y por mucha atención, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante no trates de contactarme por telepatía yo me comunicare con tigo cuando este seguro de que no me rastrearan.

-Papá tengo miedo…- Dice la joven aferrándose a él.

-No lo tengas más hija mía…- Repone el hombre mientras acaricia su cabeza.- Te prometo que estaremos juntos otra vez después de que esto acabe e iremos al mundo que más te guste vale…

-Si papá… -La chica trata de limpiar las lagrimas que empiezan a brotar de sus ojos él la separa un poco y prosigue.

-Ahora recuerda nunca olvides quien eres, de dónde vienes y lo que vas a cumplir, no dejes que te atrapen, ahora te enviare a Midgard busca a los vengadores ellos te ayudaran, en ellos hay un hombre llamado Steve Rogers el te ayudara confía en él, él sabrá que hacer… -Un dispara dentro de la cueva se escucho alertando que sus captores se acercaban más.- Hela, mírame, por favor pase lo que pase si Thor trata de ayudar.

-No padre eso no, él…- Se escuchaban pisadas y voces gritando que los tenían radiados.

-No han otra alternativa amor, él es uno de los pocos que nos puede ayudar en esto… Te prometo que aunque nos separemos siempre estaremos conectados vale…- El hombre la abrasa y algunas lagrimas escapan de él, se separan nuevamente del abrazo y se sujetan las manas empezando a pronunciar un conjuro entre ambos una luz los rodea e ilumina a la vez toda la cueva dejando enceguecidos a los hombres que se acercaban a ellos, al desvaneces poco a poco la luz la cueva empezó a colapsar hasta solo quedar rocas apiladas dejando a varios de sus captores soterrado en el acto. Uno de los pocos sobrevivientes saco de su bolsio un cristal luego pronuncia unas palabras y el cristal emana una pequeña luz rectangular en la cual se logra ver una silueta oscura.

-Mi señor… -Dice entrecortado.- Lamento informar esto… Pero…

-Escaparon…- Pronuncia el ser oscuro.

-Así es… Mi señor…

-¡Encuéntralos entonces idiota!...- Responde con mucha cólera.- Sigue su rastro haz algo para no volverlos a perder por qué si escapan nuevamente y empezamos la búsqueda otra vez desde cero juro por los dioses que tu muerte será la peor y más lenta que jamás en toda Niflheim se halla hecho.

Bases de S.H.I.E.L.D. – Afueras de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

(11:00 P.M.)

-Señor…- Pronuncio un joven observando seriamente la pantalla.- Detectamos una anomalía acercándose a nuestro planeta.

-¿Qué clase de anomalía? –Pregunto el gran Nick Fury.

-Pues... Según nuestros datos es como la energía que poseía el Tesseracto al momento de tele transportar algo creando un agujero del tiempo.

-¿Qué? eso es imposible… -Repone un poco alarmado el gran Fury.

-Señor se está acercando.

-Señor… Un campo de energía se está formando en los laboratorios subterráneos…- Reporta otra agente activando las señales de alerta.

-Muy bien señores pongan la base en modo defensivo, necesito también un par de hombre con migo para darle la bienvenida a sea lo que sea que se acerca a nuestra base.

Fury en todo el camino estuvo pensando en una y mil posibilidades para lidiar con esa nueva amenaza, al llegar al laboratorio, un escalofriante recuerdo apareció en su mente al observar la plataforma en donde estaba un espeso humo verdoso y rayos color azul, el recuerdo fue más latente debido a que el laboratorio se había vuelto a reconstruir después de la amenaza de Loki, después de todo habían pasado 3 años y se veía exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión, una luz invadió todo el laboratorio en segando a los presentes al volver a enfocar bien luego de esa luz observaron que los rayos cesaron y el humo poco a poco se desvanecía, Fury abrió su ojo derecho al observar a la persona que había aparecido en aquel lugar como si de un fantasma se tratara, el ser se encontraba en la misma posición en la que Loki apareció, su pelo oscuro como la noche cubría la mitad de su pálido rostro sosteniendo con ambas manos el mismo artefacto que Loki utilizo, poco a poco se pone de pie sin levantar la vista ni abrir sus ojos, cuando se incorporo por completo tomo el báculo solo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda hizo aquel negro cabello hacia atrás abriendo sus ojos con lentitud acostumbrando su visión al nuevo lugar en donde se encontraba, Fury no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era un ser aparentemente del sexo femenino idéntico a Loki excepto por sus ojos azul cielo y sus facciones que denotaban otro origen deferente al de Loki.

-Okey señorita…- Dijo recobrando la compostura luego de su asombro.- No sé quién eres pero…

-Mi nombre es Hela… Hela Laufeyson, hija de Loky Laufeyson, no he venido a destruir su planeta si quiere estar más tranquiló y bajas sus armas. He venido a buscar a los vengadores y en especial a dos Steve Rogers y el hijo de Odín.

-Pues tendrás mala suerte ya que ha ambos los tengo ocupados y no se encuentran por el momento... Aunque Thor…

-¡No pronuncies su nombre!...- Dice la chica muy enojada arrojando inconscientemente una ráfaga de aire frio los hombres que acompañaban a Fury e incluso el mismos retrocedieron unos pasos por la ventisca pero rápidamente se recuperaron y se pusieron en posición de atraque nuevamente.

-Veo que te gusta interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan formando un berrinche, aunque no entiendo tu enojo hacia la persona que estas buscando.

-Tengo mis razones mortal y eso es algo que por el momento no le incumbe.

- Claro que mi importa y más si tu eres hija de una de las primeras amenazas por la cual se creó los vengadores.

-Escucha mortal sé muy bien quién eres y cuál es tu poder, pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo para perder dando explicaciones a mortales que en vez de ayudar estorban para mi misión, así que iré a buscarlos por mi cuenta.

-Baja tu arma entonces y tal vez podremos hablar.

-He dicho…-Entre dientes- Que no tengo tiempo que perder…- Dice muy enojada lanzando nuevamente ventiscas congelantes que deja en el suelo a todos incluyendo a Fury, se escucha un arco tensarse y una flecha disparándose misma que es detenida con la mano izquierda de Hela muy cerca de su cabeza, ella se gira y quema la flecha con su mano.

-Clint Barton… -Dice observando fijamente.- Tú eres un vengador verdad.

-Estamos en lo cierto pequeña, sabes escuche tu conversación con Fury y esto me trae muchos recuerdos uno en especial, cuando conocí a tu padre "cuernitos" –El agente se acerca a ella tensando su arco nuevamente para dispara.

-Por favor…- Susurra.

-¿Qué dijistes…?

-Por favor ojo de halcón… Ayúdame…- La joven se desmaya luego de su última frase, Barton reacciona rápido y la sostiene dejando caer su arco por ayudarle, el báculo brilla y desaparece antes los ojos del agente reapareciendo en forma de collar en el cuello de la chica.

-Informe Barton…- Ordena Fury acercándose a ellos.

-Ayuda…- Susurra contemplado a la chica.

-¿Qué dice?

-Ayuda, ella me pidió ayuda para encontrar al hijo de Odín... Para encontrar al capitán Rogers.- Levanta la mirada y muy serio le dice a Fury.- Ella se comunico telepáticamente con migo y me pidió que le ayudara.

-¿Telepáticamente?...- Dice Fury levantando una ceja sin creer mucho en las palabras del agente.

-Ella ya se había desmayado cuando escuche su voz dentro de mí, que otro modo utilizaría si no eso.

-De tal palo tal hastía... Su padre también te manipulo igual… Agente Barton será mejor llevarla a una celda lo más pronto posible hasta estar seguros de sus intenciones aquí en la tierra.

-Con todo respeto señor… Lo mejor creo que será llevarlo a la torre Stark y tratar de comu…

-Está loco agente o acaso ella también lo manipulo como su padre…- Dice seriamente Fury.- Es hija de Loki, la amenaza por la cual se creó los vengadores.

-Lo sé señor pero ella dijo que no era una amenaza para la tierra y que solo está buscando a Thor y al capitán Rogers, y si es hija de Loki deben ser asuntos de sus mundos que tal vez no nos incumban aunque no sé porque el capitán también está incluido pero…

-Agente Barton…-Interrumpe Fury.- Si ella aparece en mi base y nos ataca como hace unos momentos presumiendo ser la hija de Loki no dudo en que en algún punto su presencia nos afectara a todo el planeta.

-Lo sé señor pero… Algo me dice que ella no es una amenaza y que realmente necesita nuestra ayuda… Señor me hare responsable del daño que cause ella pero creo que lo mejor sería confiar en su palabra hasta que despierte y localizar a Thor y el capitán Rogers.

-Ellos junto a la agente Romanoff están en una misión que tardara un par de días más… Ni siquiera sé porque estoy accediendo a tu petición pero si ella resulta ser una amenaza espero que se prepare para su castigo agente Barton, en la torre Stark estará bien vigilada mientras que espera la llegada de los demás vengadores.

-Sí señor.

Torre Stark (1:30 A.M.)

-Bienvenido agente Barton…- Pronuncia la voz robótica de Jarvis

-Jarvis me harías el favor de mostrarme una habitación vacía para recostar a esta chica.- Decía el agente cargando con la liviana chica en brazos.

-Como diga agente Barton, aunque es muy raro que usted traiga mujeres a la torre creí que solo el Señor actuaba así.

-Y solo él lo hace… Sabes lo creas o no ella no es cualquier chica, al parecer ella es la hija de nuestro primer enemigo en común Loki.

-Eso es posible agente.

-Loki es un hombre después de todo así que no es de extrañarse

-Comprendo… Sígame agente.

Jarvis lo condujo hasta un cuarto disponible, con sumo cuidado acomodo a la chica que a pesar de todo el movimiento desde la base de S.H.I.E.L.D hasta la torre de Stark no se despertó, "eres como un tronco cuando duermes" pensó él agente al terminar de acomodarla y arroparla, ante los ojos del agente la chica lucia muy indefensa algo que logro en él la necesidad de protegerla ella no parecía una chica mayor de 15 años, no podía dejar de contemplarla por alguna razón su rostro le parecía muy familiar aunque no se parecía para nada al de Loki y sus ojos color azul era como si fuera la versión femenina de… "Na… Imposible, en que estas pensando Barton", se regaño mentalmente saliendo del cuarto no sin antes decirle a Jarvis que la tuviera vigilada por cualquier movimiento que hiciese o solo por si despertaba de repente, al llegar a la cocina escucho unos ruidos y se acerco sigilosamente al observar el interior de la misma pudo percatarse de quien rondaba a esta hora de la madrugada…. Su gran amor platónico, el doctor Bruce Banner, el doctor se preparaba un emparedado y el agente no podía dejar de admirar ese cuerpo cubierto solo con una camisa manga larga blanca muy grande que dejaba ver su hermosa silueta y su bóxer color azul le daba un toque demasiado lindo a la escena.

-Wau… Agente Barton me sorprendió.- Dijo el doctor al observar al agente en una esquina de la puerta de la cocina, el agente se levanta rápidamente de la esquina con un poco de vergüenza por el error que había cometido al dejarse llevar por sus fantasías.- Y…- Dice el doctor para dejar ese silencio incomodo que estaba empezando a rodearlos.- ¿Que lo trae a la Torre a estas horas de la noche?

-Ah... Bueno, encargo de Fury… Al parecer tenemos un nuevo invitado alienígeno que quiere hablar con Thor y él cap.…

-¿Y ese invitado esta aquí? – Pregunto curioso el doctor.

-Ella de hecho y si está durmiendo en una habitación temporalmente.

-¿Stark lo sabe?

-No… Al parecer anda engañando al pobre capi en un bar Jarvis me dijo que salió desde temprano y no ha regresado.

-Siento gran pena por el capitán, ya sabes desde que conoció a Stark lo ha querido y yo creí que Stark cambiaria al empezar una relación formal con él pero al parecer el amor del capitán es algo unilateral.

-Si… Creo saber lo que se siente un amor no correspondido…- Dijo el agente soltando un gran suspiro.

-Acaso… ¿también has amado o amas a alguien y es solo un amor unilateral?...- dice tratando de ocultar su gran sorpresa por oír tal afirmación de él.

-Eh… Ah… Bueno…- "Barton acabas de cavar tu propia tumba… Brillante gran idiota" se reprochaba el agente mentalmente cuando su teléfono empieza a zona "salvación gracias dios".- Lo siento es Fury debo contestar.

-Adelante.

-Barton…- Dice el agente contestando su teléfono.

-"No sé si será suerte o lo que sea que este ayudando a esta chica pero al parecer la operación en la que trabajan los demás a concluido satisfactoriamente mucho antes de lo acordado al parecer ellos vienen para acá, a primera hora haré que se presentes a la torre y espero que me reporten todo lo que ella diga, después me encargare del papeleo, por ahora necesitamos saber cuál es el objetivo de ella."

-Comprendo señor… Así se hará…- Cuelga.

-¿Nueva misión?...- Pregunta casi terminado de comer su pan.

-Algo así… Se trata de la chica.

-Oh…- Dice el doctor sorbiendo leche del vaso que ha servido con anterioridad.

-Si... Al parecer…- Dice el agente acercándose a la isla que servía como mesa en la cocina quedando en frente del doctor para apreciarlo mejor.- Según lo que ella dijo antes de que se desmayara es que se llama Hela y es la hija de Loki…- Al escuchar esto último el doctor no pueda evitar escupir el sorbo de leche que había tomado nuevamente dejando empapado del liquido a un asombrado agente.

-Oh no… Lo siento tanto…Déjame secarte.

-Descuida estoy bien.

-Cuanto lo siento…- Decía mientras se aproximaba a limpiarlo, ninguno de los dos supo cuando se aproximaron tanto hasta que sus narices rosaron sutilmente, ambos al sentir este rose levantaron la vista y se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos, todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie supo quien empezó el beso que a pesar de no ser tan demandante, fue un beso sutil y tímido a la vez, cargado con muchas emociones, al separarse se pudo apreciar un gemido de tristeza por parte del doctor por la acción de separación, al percibir el doctor que ese gemido salió de su boca se la cubrió con ambas manos y salió corriendo de la cocina dejando en las nubes a un enamorado agente.


End file.
